


The Taming The Of The Rouge

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Twentieth Challenge: Grumbles And Gripes: </b>Write about one character complaining about another. Whether they're silently fuming, commiserating with a friend, or grousing so loudly that the entire kingdom can hear them, let them vent their frustrations through you!<br/>-<br/><b>Summary: </b>Sir Leon finds Gwaine’s behavior appalling and brings it to the attention of the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming The Of The Rouge

**Title:  The Taming The Of The Rouge**

**Author:**

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Leon

 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 **Word count:** 271

 **Summary:** Sir Leon finds Gwaine’s behavior appalling and brings it to the attention of the King.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**Prompt:**

**Heart Of Camelot Twentieth Challenge: Grumbles And Gripes:** Write about one character complaining about another. Whether they're silently fuming, commiserating with a friend, or grousing so loudly that the entire kingdom can hear them, let them vent their frustrations through you!

**The Taming The Of The Rouge**

 “My Lord, I must speak with you.” Sir Leon asked as he entered the King’s study.

“What about Sir Leon?” Arthur asked as he looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk.

“It’s Gwaine, Sire. He has been spending more than his fair share of time in the tavern.”

“Don’t you spend time in the tavern?” Arthur gave him a pointed look.

Sir Leon shifted uncomfortably.  “Yes, but Gwaine is there every free moment that he isn’t on patrol or at training. It’s becoming a problem.”

“Is he unable to fulfill his duties?” Arthur was confused.

“No, Sire but he is an embarrassment to the other men. He flirts with the serving girls and drinks. Not to mention the singing he does when he is well into his cups. It is not befitting behavior of a Knight of Camelot, Sire.” Sir Leon tried to explain.

Arthur smiled and nodded. “Then I believe that you must mentor him, Sir Leon. Take him under your wing and impress on him proper behavior for a Knight of Camelot.”

“My Lord, I believe the speech would be more effective from you than me. I am just another Knight where as you are King and therefore you words have more weight.” Sir Leon said trying to get out of the task. 

“Sir Leon, you are my captain and I believe that the training and discipline of the Knights are your responsibility. I have faith that you can handle the task.” Arthur went back to his paperwork. “I will await a report on your progress. Dismissed.”

Sir Leon bowed and left to accomplish the impossible. 


End file.
